Little Things
by cora-stacy
Summary: Felicity has a bad day, Oliver tries to help.


A/N Just a little piece that popped into my head after a bad day. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CW/ DC.

* * *

Felicity opened the door to her apartment. She found not only the pizza delivery man she had been expecting, but Oliver standing next to him. He was wearing his leather jacket and carrying his motorcycle helmet. She was stunned momentarily but kept it together enough to pass the waiting stranger some cash. He passed the pizza to Oliver and departed. Oliver looked down at the box then at Felicity.

" You have company?" She snatched the box from him and balanced it on her hip.

"Nope. Need something? Got a lead?" She turned and put the box on the dining table. He hesitantly followed her inside and shut the door.

" No." he said watching her pick up her tablet and lean against the side of her couch. " I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

" You don't usually leave the office that early, or quickly." Oliver kept his distance, staying between the door and the dining table. Felicity paced the floor of her combination living room and office area.

" I just had a long day. I mean, yes, I left early but the parts before that had been a little rough. I figured that considering I was only running on about three hours of sleep and you didn't have anything on the books that needed me to play assistant I might as well go home, take a nice bath and eat my feelings." She looked at him. "is there a problem with that?"

"I thought you said you were fine." He asked confused as he placed his helmet on the floor.

"I will be as soon as you leave me alone with my pizza."

"Felicity," He started. She set her tablet down and paced more frantically.

"Fine, you want the whole rundown? It started small: the coffee shop got my order wrong, no biggie. Then I get to work and my computer won't turn on. I know exactly what piece I need and head down to the IT closet to get it but no. Since I got _promoted_ I'm not allowed in there any more. I have to put in a ticket. You know who answers the ticket? Creepy Craig. Creepy Craig who brings me the parts I need then leans over breathing garlic breath on me and trying to tell me how to do a simple repair I could do when I was nine." Oliver tried to speak. " And then, Rochev waltzes in to try to book a meeting with you and acts like it's my fault that your schedules aren't matching up." She sighed, the pent up aggression leaving her body before continuing.

" But you know what the worst part is? None of that matters. I shouldn't let that stuff bug me. We fight every day to keep this city safe. I see people lose their homes, their lives and their families. Do you think they will give me sympathy for only getting 3 shots of espresso instead of 4? They shouldn't." She stopped pacing and leaned against the back of her couch. "I should be stronger than that." Oliver took a few steps into the room.

"Even the strongest person has a bad day." She looked down her feet. " Didn't I say you could talk to me?"

" It's not important." Felicity said quietly. "Not really"

"It is." He unzipped his jacket halfway and reached inside. "You know, My mom and Thea do the comfort food thing sometimes. I think you're missing something." He pulled out a bottle of red wine.

" I give you hidden weapon pockets and you use them for wine?" She arched an eyebrow and paused dramatically. " Very classy." She headed towards the kitchen. " I'll get the glasses, you pick something to watch. And not sports!" Oliver set down the bottle and hung up his jacket retrieving the pizza along the way.

"So this Craig guy, I can make a phone call you know."

" Don't fire him, or fire anything at him. Just, like ban him from the upper floors or something." Felicity set down the wine glasses before joining him on the couch. " Ooh, Pacific Rim, good choice!" the sat in silence for awhile enjoying the spoils of the day before Felicity had a thought.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?" He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Thanks." He turned and smiled softly, the moment broken by a massive explosion in the film. Sometimes it was the little things that reminded him exactly why they fought so hard.


End file.
